Falmea's Story
by pokegirl5482
Summary: A kingdom destroyed, rebuilt, and taken over, A princess long forgotten and a team of friends who fight for there rights. Join in through the adventure story of Falmea the hedgehog as she fights through her past and steps to the future. Will she be able to save what is hers? Warning: OC shipping does happen and other couples are paired in here. If you don't like that don't read.
1. Prologue

It was a dark night as the clouds covered the moon. I could hear battle cries all around me as I huddled in the dark corner. The only light came from my flame gem,which allowed me to make out my parents. Suddenly the door burst open and a dark figure made his way in. He smiled darkly at us and before anything could be done he shot crystals at us. A faint scream came from my mother then she fell limp to the floor limp. My father attacked the figure but, the figure pinned him to the of nowhere he shot at crystal out me and I jumped out of the corner. "Run!",yelled my father through his gasp of breaths. I turned and ran. Behind me I could see the kingdom engulfed in flames and I turned away.I wasn't watching where I was going anymore and I ran into something. I fell and tried to get up until the dark figure appeared in front of me. He tried to stab me but I dodged to the left and he sliced my eye. The pain engulfed me but I stayed awake. The figure smiled at me and attacked. I blacked out and the next time I awoke I remembered nothing.


	2. Chapter 1:The Present

I started to get tired as Silver and I sprinted away from the angry knight. I glanced back to see it was Sir Knuckles the Echidna. His face was red with anger as he chased us and I started to giggle. He looked so sillly trying to catch up with me. "Fami this way!",Silver said grabbing me to the side of an held me close as Knuckles ran past then let go. This had become a daily routine now. For no real reason I was a wanted outlaw by the king. Silver was as well since he had protected me from capture a few years ago. Now we fleed together and hid in the shadows,only enjoying each other's company. "Fami lets go. I can hear voices." I met Silver's eyes and gave a smirk. "Lets see where the voices are coming from before we run." Silver shook his head. "Fami don't be crazy. Its safer to leave now." I could see he was worried but I followed the voices anyways. Silver sighed and followed me. I peeked around the corner to see a pink hedgehog,a raccoon, and a small rabbit talking.


	3. Chapter 2:New Friends

The raccoon crossed her arms and glanced at the other two. "I tell you mates! The king needs to be overthrown before he takes everyone for scalywags!" The pink hedgehog shook her head and glanced around. "Marine please don't say that so loud! He could throw us in the dugeon or worse...He could hurt Sonic!" The rabbit hid behind Marine glancing at the pink hedgehog. "I an't scared of the king Amy mate. We'll rescue Sonic and everything be be ok. Trust me." Amy said nothing as a set of footsteps approached. I felt Silver pull me back into the shadows as Knuckles walked into their circle. "Have any of you seen a red hedgehog with a scar or a floating white hedgehog?" Amy shook her head. "We haven't seen anyone today." Knuckles gave and nod and started to walk away. I glanced back to see Marine watching us. She was about to say something but Silver grabbed me and floated us in the air through his telekenisis. I glanced up to see he was struggling keeping us both up and out of sight. I used my fire gem to project a warm,soothing aura and I saw him relax a bit. I turned to see that Knuckles was gone and Marine wasn't looking anymore. "You can let me down now Silver", I whispered to him. He floated us down and sat down on the ground breathing slower and slower. He fell into a sleep that was usual after a stunt like that. "You two ok mates?" I glanced up to see Marine, Amy, and the rabbit looking at me. "Yea were fine..." "Well I'm Marine the raccoon and these are my mates Amy the hedgehog and Cream the rabbit." "Well I'm Falmea the hedgehog and this is my friend Silver the hedgehog. Marine smiled but Amy glanced between us. "Your the wo outlaws Knuckles was after." I nodded and got ready to fight. "Don't worry mate. We won't turn ya in. Ya'll ain't really bad if that no good scalywag king wants ya." I smiled. "Thanks." Marine smiled and gave me a hand. "Now that were friends mate lets get your friend here to my house. Ain't no need for ya'll to stay in this unsafe alley." "Ok lets go."


	4. Chapter 3:Hidden feelings

I stayed beside Silver listening to his soft breaths and sighed. Silver had lost energy why trying to protect me. I was lucky Marine,Amy, and Creamwere nice and didn't turn us in. I didn't even notice when Amy came in and sat down. "Here Falmea." Amy handed me some tea and I took it. "Thanks." She smiled a little but I could see a sadness in her eyes as she glanced at Silver. "You ok Amy?" Amy seemed to snap out of a trance and gave me a glance. "Ya Silver just reminds me of a close friend of mine..." I was silent as I sipped the tea but then I spoke. "Who is this close friend?" "S-Sonic...He was captured by the king after protecting an outlaw..." I felt sorry for Amy as I rrealized how sad she was. "You must have been real close?" "Yes I-I loved him...and now his life is on the wrong move from anyone and the king will kill him" I glanced over at Silver sleeping. I understood Amy's feelings. Sometimes I feared that I may mess up and the king would get Silver but so far we had been safe. I didn't want to lose my best friend or my knight in shining armor. For years I had been attracted to him but I had been afraid to admit I was in love. "Fear is everyone's enemy here. They know if they revolt people will get hurt but if they don't things will saty miserable and lifeless." Amy gave a nod. "Marine wants to revolt but I fear if we do then the king will kill Sonic and our other friends." I stayed silent and soon fell asleep. I woke to find Amy gone and only Silver seemed to be in the house. "Where am I?" I turned to see silver awake. I Layed my head on him. "I made some friends and they helped me bring you here. Don't worry their safe." Silver didn't respond so I glanced up and saw he was back asleep. He looked so calm and happy. I sighed. When he was awake he was never like this. I closed my eyes and sighed again. I met Silver a few years ago in an alley. I had been cornered by knights trying to capture me and then he rescued me. He became my friend and ally. Those days we would fight but now we just ran and only to the extreme did we use our powers. I opened my eyes and lit a flame on my hand and covered it. It crystalized into a light gem and I placed it beside Silver. I noticed a note on the table though and picked it up. _"Be out for a bit mates! Stay low for now and I'll come back with the perfect plan!"_ I set the note down and sighed. I fell back asleep and didn't awake for awhile.


	5. Chapter 4:Love Is In The Air

I woke again to a knock on the door. I glanced through the peep hole to see aknight. I backed away from the door and braced myself as he opened it. I fired a flame at him and watched as he flew back. "Mate that was uncalled for." I glanced up in surprise as I regonized Marine,Amy,and Cream. "Sorry I thought he was breaking in" The knight got up roughly and took off his helmet to reveal Knuckles. He jumped a little than narrowed his eyes. "What are these oulaws doing here?" "Their our friends mate and their gonna help us with my plan." Knuckles narrowed his eyes more. "These OUTLAWS are gonna help us?" I crossed my arms and turned away. "Were working with one of the kings followers?" Marine shook her head. "He ain't no follower mate and they ain't outlaws Knuckles." Knuckles and I met each other stares. Neither of us was sure about working together. "Now that we have that pointed out Lets get to business mates. First Knuckles will go in bringing Cream and me as captives to distract the king. Then Falmea,Silver,and Amy will follow behind and wait to we get into the dungeon. Once were their break open as many cells as we can and get Sonic out. Get it mates?" I nodded until a voice surprised me. "We can't just bust into the castle!Were wanted outlaws!. Everyone jumped and turned to Silver. He was awake and looked almost angry. "Silver calm down. We owe them anyways. You would still be passed out in the alley if they hadn't helped." Silver rose to his feet but stayed silent. "Please help us . If you don't then the king will kill ." Silver's expression changed a little. "Let me just talk with Fami about this." "Okay mate" I followed Silver outside and sat down beside him. His eyes gazed out upon the sea. "Silver you know I'm gonna help them right?" Silver glanced at me. "I know. I just think its risky." I layed my hand on his and he seemed to blush a little. "I know its risky but Amy told me a reason that makes me have to do it. Silver's face grew more serious. "What?" "She told me that she loves the guy who is captive. Shes scared about him." Silver turned away and stayed silent. "Thats how I feel now." "Really?" I gazed at him in surprise. "Yes Fami I-I love you. thats why its so hard to let you do this." I leaned on him and whispered in his hear. "I love you too." Silver wrapped his arm around me and I layed on his shoulders. "Will you help them Silver?" He looked out at the moon reflecting across the sea and sighed. "If it makes you happy." Reaching over I kissed him and he kissed me. I could feel a warmness I hadn't felt before. I loved his embrace and this moment. It seemed to last forever until I felt my feet off the ground. I tightened my grip in fear. "Don't be scared I've got you,I promise." I gazed into his yellow sparkling eyes and knew I was safe. I loosened my grip and grabbed his hands. He led me in a dance and I followed. It was indeed the best moment of my life.


	6. Chapter 5:The Plan

It was late at night as we all got set up. knuckles wore his suit and took Marine and Cream as captives in. We followed behind. As we got into the throne room we noticed King Mephilis sitting on the golden throne. He gave an evil smile. "Ah Sir Knuckles what gifts have you brought me?" "Just some citizens who decided to revolt sir." Mephilis smiled and pointed to a door on the right. "Take them to the dungeon. I will deal with them later." "Of course Sir." Knuckles lead us down the hall. Silver turned to me. "I'll take out the cameras. You amy need to try to free as amny people as you can." I nodded and raced away with Amy. Using my fire power I busted down the cell doors. I could hear Amy busting them down with her hammer. Soon everyone was out except Sonic who sat in the end cell. "Amy!" "Sonic!" They both yelled as Amy busted down the door with her hammer. She higged him but their moment ended as knights surrounded us. An alarm started to go off and the others froze. "You thought I was stupid didn't you Sir Knuckles. Do you think I wouldn't know you would betray me for your pitiful friends? I'm not so easily fooled by my eyes as your past king was." Everyone glanced around nervously. "Knights ata-" "No! Don't hurt them!" Mephilis laughed. "An outlaw helping another outlaw, how sweet." Mephilis pointed at my friends. "Get them out of here and leave my presence this girl is mine." The knights nodded and led my friends away. i faced him. "You are a fool." I kicked him but he dodged. "Not really my dear. i know your moves and your strength." I grunted. "Oh really?" I jumbed at him letting fire engulf my body. The fire gem glowed brightly and its power stremgthened me. Mephilis kept dodging through my moves though and finally he seemed to get tired. "You know what? Knights take her down!" He disapeared and his knights surrounded me. I fought but I was outnumbered until Silver appeared. We fought side my side until a crystal shot across the room into Silvers back. He fell and I glanced over. Mephilis smiled and fired more crystals. Silver was back on his feet though and stepped in front of me protecting me from the shards flying at us. I could see the pain in his eyes but he wouldn't let me move to help. Suddenly though a crystal shot into his chest. He fell and didn't get back up. Mephilis smiled. "Maybe that will teach you to mess with my affairs child." I glared at Mephalis but only grabbed Silver and ran back to Marine's house in worry of being to late. Amy bandaged him up and layed him on the couch. I sat in front of the couch and watched him, ignoring Knuckles complaining.. Amy sat down beside me and Sonic sat near by. "He'll be ok Fal." "I know" I didn't look at Amy. I hated to see him like this, so lifeless and broken. I started to remeber the night wekissed and I felt that warm feeling again. "Falmea mate wake up!" I jumped and glanced up. "Huh?" "You fell asleep mate." I turned to see the moon had risen. "Sorry i guess i didn't notice." "Its okay mate. Just thought I'd bring you a snack before I hit the deck." I took the sandwich from Marine. "Thanks." "No problem mate. Night." "Night." Marine left and I stayed on the floor eating. It tasted good and I thanked Marine in my head again. I turned and looked at Silver and layed back on him. His soft breathing was relaxing. I touched his hand and relaxed. i would make sure he was happy as he got healed, i promised him and reached over giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for protecting me Silver. Night."


	7. Chapter 6:Gone Fishin

Everyone seemed weary in the morning and very silent. Amy stayed near Sonic Sonic not talking,Knuckles looked defeated and sat moping, and Cream just looked scared. No one was happy. "Mates cheer up! The mission was a success!" Knuckles angerly glanced up. "Success?! Were wanted outlaws like them now!" I glared at him. "Don't forget that Silver and I rescued you!" Knuckles stayed silent and glanced away. Amy nodded and glanced at Sonic. "I would say it was a success. We knew the risk to save him." Sonic hugged Amy. "Ya you guys saved me and were all together again. Together we can dethrone Mephilis!" "Thats the thought mate! We are together and thats what matters." I turned as I felt Silver's hand on me. "Thats right. We may be a little hurt but were together." I smiled and layed my back,letting my head fall on his soft quills. "Were a team mates and we ain't under the king's rule out here. His lands don't reach this far." Amy,Sonic,Silver, and I smiled at the thought of that. "What about our needs though? The market is in the Flame Kingdom." Marine laughed at Knuckles and we glanced around confused. "Mate were at the sea! Food is all around! We just gotta catch it." I stiffened at the metion of fishing. Fishing meant getting on a boat and going out where there is no land, were your surrounded by the sea. I hated being around the sea if there was no land to get to. If I fell into the water then the salt would get into my quills and stop my powers from working. Leaving me defenseless and like a fish out of water. "Would we have to fish on the b-boat?" "Of course mate! Don't worry though, I'm the best captains who ever sailed the 7 seas!" Amy gave a nod. "Marine sailed Sonic and me on out first date. It was so romantic!" Sonic gave an akward smile. "Ya so romantic..." Amy gave a small glare but didn't comment. "I guess that will work," Knuckles grumbled. "Well then tomorrow we'll go on our first fishing trip mates!" I stiffened and gave a fake smile. "Oh tomorrow ug... I can't make it. I can't leave Silver here alone." marine laughed. "Silver can walk mate so he can come to." Sonic glanced away. "You know I can't make it either. I got to do this run you see." Amy turned to Sonic and grabbed his arm before he could run off. "Oh no you don't. Your going Sonic the Hedgehog even if I have to drag you." Sonic starred at Amy and gave a smile. "Oh come on Ames. You know I don't like water. I don't belong out there." Amy shook her head. "Then you'll learn to like it. You have to face your fears." "What if I fall in? I don't know how to swim." "Then you'll learn to swim I guess." Sonic almost seemed to jump out of his skin. "L-Learn to swim!?" Amy gave a nod and another glare but I stepped in. "If Sonic wants to saty,I'll sta too. I mean the sea is just not our place." Sonic gave a wary nod. Amy glanced up Marine who was not smiling anymore. "Falmea mate do you not like the sea either?" I glanced away embarrased. "If I get salt on me it somehow cancels out my powers. I'd be defenseless." Marine gave a nod and met Amy's gaze. "Maybe they should stay here."Sonic gave a relieved sigh and smiled. "Well now thats settle-" Silver interrupted Sonic. "Not so fast. Fami you and Sonic should come. You woan't fall over board and I'll be there for you if you do." i glanced down and sighed. "Well I guess if I'm not in the w-water." Amy gave a victory smile. "Well then mates we'll all set out at dawn!" Amy turned to Sonic. "Sonic want to go pratice swimming?" Sonci gave an akward smile. "I uh...gotta run!" Amy gave a grunt of annoyance and chased after him. "Sonic the hedgehog,come back here!" Knuckles got up and soon everyone else had left. Silver stood and took my hand. "Want to go for a walk?" "Sure." I walked beside Silver keeping an eye on his leg. He still was limping a little from the gash after the crystal went through it. "Does it hurt?" Silver met my eyes and gave a small smile. "Only a little." I gave him a smirk back and glanced above the trees at the sky. "Want to go up there?" I glanced at Silve rin confusion. "Huh?" He laughed and grabbed me around the waist. "Hold on!" I grabbed his arms as he lifted us above the trees. The veiw was amazing. In the distance I could see the Flame Kingdom and behind us was Marine's house and the dock. "Its beautiful."Silver smiled and pointed over to an open feild in front of us. It was full of flowers and in the middle was a lake. "How did you know about that?" "Sonic told me about it. he said to take someone special to me there." I blushed and hugged him. "Your to sweet sometimes." He laughed and pulled me closer. 'Want a closer look?" I smiled about to say yes when a thought crossed my mind. "Won't you get tired by floating both of us there?" He smiled and shook his head. "I've been praticing. Don't worry." I smiled. "Then yes I would love a closer look oh knight of white."He laughed and floated us across the trees and into the feild and landed. I let go of him and looked around. It was a special place indeed."Here Fami. Pretty flowers for a pretty girl." I took the flowers and blushed. I felt so different around him so unlike my normal self. I never knew love mad eyou feel so funny. "Oh Fami." I glanced over and gave a scream. "Ah!" Silver splashed me with the water form the lake. "Silver the Hedgehog! Your going to pay for that!" I splashed him back and it bacame a game. Soon we were both on the ground soaked and laughing. "We never got to do this before." "Nope we were always running for our lives." I was out of breatha dn I liked laying here. I turned over and cuddled with him. He held me and gave a smile. I smirked. "Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I forgive you for splashing me." he glanced at me and smirked. "Oh I know your highness." I playfully slapped him on the arm. "Your lucky I love you Silver the Hedgehog. Your to lucky." "Oh I know Fami. Trust me. There is no girl like you." After that we just lay there. I don't know for how long but before we knew it, it was dark. We went back to Marine's house and went to bed. The next morning Marine woke everyone up and got us boarded. Sonic and I were both nervous but Silver held my hand and Amy was hugging Sonic. "So we set sail mates. Get reasy for some fun sailing!" "Eye, eye Captain Marine!", everyone shouted except Knuckles who stayed gazing out at the sea. I wondered what was wrong but I didn't ask. Knuckles and me weren't exacly friends after all. "Is he alright?" Amy glanced back at Knuckles. "He's been like that since the mission." "Wow." I could see Knuckles had heard my comment. he met my eyes woth a very cold stare. "Don't let old knuckle head bother you. Deep down he's a teddy bear." I starred at Sonic in disbelief. "Him a teddy bear? Really?" Amy nodded. "Ya Kncukles is very nice when he isn't upset." "Or mad." Sonic added laughing. I smiled. Sonic seemed to be relaxed now. "Alright mates cast em out and we'll wait for a bite!" Everyone casted out and waited. I starred ove r at Knuckles who had set his fishing rod to his side and looked like he was sleeping. "You gonna fish Knuckles?" He opened one eye at me and seemed to smirk. "I am. the pole is thrown out and I'm waiting." I laughed a little and was about to turn back around when he spoke again. "Are you fishing? Your scared of the sea last time I remembered." I rolled my eyes."I'm not scared of fish last time I checked so yes I'm fishing." Knuckles smirked at me. "Sassy much?" I rolled my eyes again and turned around leaving Knuckles the feeling of victory. silver gave me smile and kept looking at me. "What?" He started laughing. "I just think its funny how you friends with our old enemy thats all." "Friends?" I glanced back at Knuckles with a smile and he met me back with one. "I wouldn't say full friends yet." "Ok whatever you say Fami." I bumped Silve rplayfully and he wrapped his arm around me. I could here giggling behind and glanced back to see Marine and Cream giggling. Amy and Sonic were copying Silver and me. I shook my head in annoyance and enjoyed the reast of the trip playing around with everyone.


	8. Chapter 7:Emotions

It had been a few months since our fishing trip. Everyone was happy and we got used to eating fish. Knuckles wasn't even upset anymore that was until a knock came on the door. Amy and I glanced up after being interrupted through our boyfriend gossip. Marine opened the door with a smile. "Come in mates Come in!" I was surprised as a yellow fox,a black hedgehog, and a bat girl walked in. "Everyone these are my other mates. Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge the bat, and my boyfriend Tails the fox." Sonic got up and hugged Tails. "Its been a long time bro!" Amy got up and started talking to Rouge. I sat down with Silver and watched as everyone chatted. Only Knuckles stayed by Silver and me. "Hello Knucky." Knuckles stayed silent and glanced away with a sour face. "Oh Knucky don't be that way. Were all still friends here." I glanced at Knuckles as he glared at Shadow. "Not all of us are friends Rouge." Rouge glanced over at Shadow who stayed silent watching us. I felt akward and got up with Silver following. I could see he felt the same way. "Where you going mates?" "Oh uh..." "Were going out for a walk. Right Fami?" "Ya were going for a walk." I felt bad lieing but Marine just smiled and went back to her conversation. "Can I come with you guys?" I was surprised as Knuckles asked and I nodded. "Come on." We went out and we ended up at the flower feild. We all sat down and I turned to Knuckles. "Did you know her?" "Rouge?" "Ya" "Oh...ya we know each other." He glanced away. "Are you close?" "We used to be...when we were dating..." I stayed silent for a moment. "You must have broke up then?" "Ya...ya she left me for that worhtless emo hedgehog." I glanced at Silver windering if he would ever leave me for another girl. I doubted it. "I'm sorry Knuckles. It can be hard to lose someone you love. Knuckles met Silver's eyes and sighed. "Ya sometimes to much. I still love her and t hurts to see her act as if nothing happened and we were always just friends. Then she just thinls I'm just gonna like Shadow too." I stayed silent. I didn't understand exactly how he felt but I knew it wasn't good. "Have you tried to move on? Tried to forget your past?" I glanced at curiously at Silver. He seemed to understand how he felt. "No I don't want to forget my moments with her." Silver met Knuckles eyes. "Well its better you do. When you lose a girl you have to move on." I suddenly grew a uncomfortable at Silver's pause. "Silver what girl have you lost?" Silver stiffened and met my eyes. "Her name was B-Blaze. She was just like you Fami. She was strong willed and proud but one day she stood up against the king. he put her to a death sentence and k-killed her." I froze as I saw his discomfort. "Was she your girfriend?" Silver gave a shocked look. "What? No! Blaze was my best friend." I relaxed a little and leaned on him. "I'm sorry Silver and you too Knuckles. The kings to have taken something from everyone but me." Knuckles glanced up in surprise. "How is that? Your a wanted outlaw." "I-I don't know. I can't remember anything before I woke up in an alley alone." everyone stayed silent as we all realized we had lost somehting. Knuckles had lost his love, Silver had lost his best friend, and I had lost my memory. "We better head back." I nodded and let Silver wrap his arm around me. It was chilly for the start of winter. When we got back everyone was gone. Knights surrounded the house so we hid. Out toward the edge of the dock I saw everyone chained up. "Let me out of here! You scalywags will feel my wrath!" I got angry and before the others could stop me I attacked. Silver and Knuckles followed and soon the knights layed on the round unconcious. Only their general still stood. "Let my friends go or I will burn you to the ground!" the general hurriedly unlocked everyone. "Men retreat. Were sorry for hurting snyone. we won't return we promise!" They left and the others approached. "Thanks mates but I could've handled those scalywags." I laughed a little and we went inside. Knuckles went straight to bed as did Amy and Sonic. "Mate I hate to ask but could you and Silver share a room so Tails,Shadow and Rouge have somewhere to stay. "They're staying?" Marine nodded. "These 3 are wanted outlaws. Thats why the knights came." "Oh we..." Silver looked uncomfortable. "I guess we can stay in the same room." "Thanks mates!" Silver and I went into his room. I pulled off a pillow and grabbed a blacket onto the floor. "What are you doing?" I didn't meet his gaze as I fixed the bed on the floor. "I'm making my bed." "You shouldn't sleep on the floor Fami." "Where should I sleep then? You have the bed." I met his gaze and felt my guard fall as I gazed into his yellow,glowing eyes but I quickly regained myself. "No I'm fine on the floor Silver." Silver stayed silent for a moment then to my surprise asked the uncomfortable question. "Do you want to sleep together? Its better than being on the floor." Silver helped get the bed set up and we climbed in. We turned away from each other but I had to admit I liked having him so close to me. The next morning I woke to find Silver spread out all over the bed. I kept myself from laughing and walked out into the kitchen. Marine was up fixing breakfast. "Smells good Marine." "Thanks mate. Its my famous seaweed toast." "Seaweed?" Marine nodded. "ya I know it sounds disgusting but trust me ate its delish!" "Ok..." I still wasn't so sure about it but it smelled good at least. "Hey mate why don't you go get everyone up?" I nodded and woke everyone up until only Silver was left. i walked back into our room and almost burst out laughing. Silver had fallen off the bed and was asleep on the floor. I walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Silver?" "Huh?" "I thought we agreed no one was gonna sleep on the florr." He gazed at me confused then glanced around. "Oh I must have fallen off. I giggled and helped him up. "You must s;eep pretty deep then." He nudged my playfully and I kissed him on the cheek. "Come on,lets get breakfast." When we got in there everyone was already eating and we sat down at our plates. No one spoke for awhile until Rouge spoke. "has anyone seen Shadow this morning?" I glanced around. I hadn't even noticed he was missing. "No mate. I was the first one up and I didn't see him. Did you Falmea?" "Nope." Knuckles looked up with a cold stare. "Maybe he left because he's an idiot." "Knuckles don't be so rude!" Knuckles gave amy a glance then kept talking. "Its the truth. he's a low-down no good, stupid-" "I'm what?" Everyone jumped at Shadow's sudden sat down beside Rouge and silently ate. I could see Knuckles wasn't happy. "So uh...Rouge how long have you been together with Shadow?" "Oh Shadow and I have been going out for only a few months." "Thats cool. You two seem close." "Oh we are right Shadow?" "Sure." Knuckles gritted his teeth but stayed silent beside me. I smiled and glanced back up as Rouge spoke. "So how long you and Silver been together?" "Only a few months..." "Have you kissed?" "K-kissed well..." Amy gave a shocked gasp. "You two kissed!? When!?" I blushed embarrased. "That night Marine told us about the plan." "Mates why didn't you tell us?" "Well its a little embarrassing." Rouge laughed. "Don' be embarrassed. Shadow and I have kissed before." I glanced over at Knuckles who's face was full blown red. For a moment I thought he would hold it in but he burst. "Y ayou used to kiss me to! I loved you and you threw me away like garbage!" Rouge looked taken back. "You aren't like Falmea and Silver. they actually love each other!" "Knuckles mate plea-" "No Marine I'm tired of this! I gave her all of my time and pleasure and she left me for that emo! I even became Mephilis's stupid knight to impress her but she acts like I'm nothing!" Rouge looked a little hurt but I saw mostly anger. "Its not my fault! You should have accepted that I fell in love with Shadow and moved on!" I could see everyone was a little scared so I stepped in. "Enough! Knuckles you need to move on and Rouge you need to be more understanding." Rouge and Knuckles sat down and satyed silent. I glanced around embararased and sat back down. "Maybe we should all split up?" Marine nodded. "Amy's right mates. Lets take a break for awhile." No one argued and we split apart. I didn't usually stand up like that but I wasn't going to let Knuckles get hurt anymore. I wanted to be with Silver but I didn't want to break the idea. I could see Knuckles leaning on a tree with his eyes closed. i gave a sigh and glanced away. "He'll forgive her in time." I quickly glanced around to see Shadow leaning on the house. "Really? He's really hur- Wait why am I telling you this?" "I don't know. You tell me." I turned away and rolled my eyes. Silence was the only thing I heard so I glanced back to see Shadow gone. How did he disapear like that? I got up and walked by Knuckles who gazed up at me. I could see thanks and hurt reflecting in his eyes. I handed him a light gem. he took it. "Anytime you feel mad let its warmness calm you." Knuckles gave a small smile then closed his eys again. I walked off without another word and made my way back to the pond. I starred at my reflection and touched my scar. All I could remember was a shard scratching my eye and the intense pain that came with it. I sighed and wondered of my past. I had no memories and no one seemed to kow who i was except Mehilis. I sighed in frustation. Anytime I saw Mephilis I grew angry. he had to have been aprt of my past but how? "You ok?" I glanced back to see Amy. I gave her a fake smile. "Ya I'm fine." Amy sat down and starred out at the feild. "Fal i worry about Knuckles." I glanced at Amy in surprise. "Why?" "He's so angry at Shadow and Rouge. I just know on the inside he's hurting but he won't talk with anyone." I placed a hand on he rshoulder. "Amy sometimes emotions are bettered bottled up." "Not when you do it for so long." I stayed silent. Amy then gazed at me. "I just have to trust him don't I?" "Pretty mcuh." Amy smiled and then got up and we walked back to Marine's house.


	9. Chapter 8:So Many Fights

The atmososphere was clame when we got back. Amy went and sat down to talk. I headed toward Silver. He turned to me and his expression changed to worry. "You ok Fami?" I was tired and aggrivated but I gave a small smile. "Ya I'm just tired." Silver's eyes cloded. "You sure?" "Ya I'm just gonna rest." I kissed him on the cheek and left. I couldn't tell him the truth, he wouldn't understand my frustration. I layed down in the bed and fell asleep. I awoke to Silver climbing in the bed and glanced at him. He layed on his side facing away from me but I could feel his gaze on me. "I'm fine Silver. You can stop watching me." Silver moved a lttle and met my eyes. "Sorry Fami. You just don't seem well." I sighed. Silver could see through me like glass. "Ok I'm not." Silver fully flipped over and questioned me. I told him hesiantantly. He wrapped his arm around me and cuddle me. He told me that it would eventually come back. I smiled. "I hope so Silver but I guess if it doesn't then at least i know I have a good future." "Oh you do, I promise. No one will upset or hurt you without coming through me." I layed my head on his chest furn and let his beating heart lead me into sleep again. the next mornining I awoke to Rouge's crying. i ran to her side and she glanced up. "You have to help! Knuckles and Shadow are fighting!" I turned and darted outside. Kncukles and Shadow were both bloody. Mostly Knuckles though and he looked tired. Shadow on the other hand wasn't. He held a chaos emerald and teleported as Knuckles threw a punch. I glanced over to see Sonic unconcious with Amy bandaging his head which was had blood dripping down it. I ran in and quickly grabbed Knuckles but I felt a sharp foot hit my back sending me flying into a tree. I stumbled up and lit my hands on fire. I punched quickly but Shadow was faster. With each blow I flew farther. soon I could hardly breath and I coughed up blood. Shadow stood over me about to give another blow when he went flying. Silver syood in front of me and raced after him. Objects went flying at him and he wasn't quick enough to move. Shadow went flying but this time as the objects came he teleported. He reappeared behind Silver and kicked him to the ground. He pinned him and held the chaos emerald closer. It started to glow. I ran knocked him down as it exploded. i wnet flying a far ways into the ground. I felt pain shoot though me. I wanted to scream but I didn't. Silver rushed over and Shadow got up. He gazed at me but I couldn't meet his gaze as darkness took over. I awoke to my room. When I tried to move pain shot through me. I could see my leg and arm bandaged and felt my hand bandaged. I glanced at the door hoping to hear Silver or Knuckles but not a sound came. Were they hurt? I eman I knew Knuckles was b ut what about Silver? Fear flodded me and i stood up fighting the pain. The pain flew up me like a bullet from my leg and I couldn't take it so I shrunk to the ground. I hadn't felt pain like this since my eye got cut. i tried to stand again but fell in pain. I finally grabbed the side of the bed and stood with my hirt leg off the ground. How was I going to walk though? Before I could move though to see the door started to open, so I quickly placed my leg on the floor. Amy looked at me worried. "Does it hurt Fal?" I tried to keep it there but the pain was to much so i lifted it back up. Amy handed me some cruches and I took them happily. I wa glad to move without all the pain. "Amy are Knuckles and Silver ok?" Amy glanced away. "They could be better." Worry flooded me. "Can I see them?" "You can see Knuckles." I froze. Why couldn't I see Silver? Surely I had saved him from that explosion? Amy led me to Sonic and Knuckles's room. Sonic's head was bandaged and Knuckles was bandaged all over. "Hey Knuck." Knuckles smiled at me. "Hey. You seen Silver" I shook my head. "No. Amy won't let me." Knuckles gave a nod. "Sonic won't let me wither." "Well Silve rneed's his rest." I sighed and got up. I walked out into the living room in annoyance. I didn't like not knowing where Silver was and having my closest friend hide it form me. "You ok?" I glanced around to see Shadow behind me. "No I'm not ok! No one is ok! Its all you fault to!" Shadow shrugged. "Knuckles wanted a fight and the others intruded." I glared. "I was protecting my friend and boyfriend from you! And now I can't see him!" Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well then break in." "What?" Shadow pointed at a door down the hall. "He's in there. Go see him." My anger faded and I went to the door. I slowly opened it and slipped in. I froze as I saw Silver. He was covered in blood and had long scars over his body. Blood was even dripping form his mouth. I dropped my cruches and rushed to his side ignoring the horrible pain. I wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Silver?...Silver?" I teared up ad shrunk to the ground. How could he be in such a bad condition. I heard a samll gasp from behind me and felt a hand lay on my back. Mate you shouldn't be in here." I cryed and met Marine's eyes. "What the heck happened to him!?" Marine's eyes fell. "He tried to attack Shadow after you blacked out and Shadow..." "So Shadow did this?" Marine nodded and I wiped my tears. I stood and walked out of the room to Shadow not even feeling the pain anymore. I met his eyes coldly. "You will pay." Shadow didn't flinch. "As you wish." I turned and ran out ignoring Marine's screams to come back. I made my way to the flower feild and sat down. I was angry,sad and in pain. I couldn't believe Shadow had done that to him. I starred into the water and memories flooded back. My parent's death,the shadowy figure,the cut on my eye. I shook my head. Why were they coming back now? "So you remmebr Falmea?" I turned and immediantly got in fighting stance. "What do ou want Mephilis? These aren't you lands." Mephilis smiled. "I know." I narrowed my eyes. "Oh Falmea. Don't give me that look. Its not my fault you left your kingdom to perish." I starred at him confused. "My kingdom?" He laughed. "You still haven't realized it have you?" I stayed silent and watched as he pulled out a crystal. "You dear are the missing princessot the Flame Kingdom. I'm the one who killed your parents and gave you that scar." I backed. "No i came from the alleys!" He smiled at me evilly. "I wish you ahd so I didn't have to do this." I tried to move but he slung me against a tree and smiled. "You'll at least ahve lived half a life." I kicked him as he tried to stab me. He fell to the ground dropping the crytal. i grabbed it. "I don't know why you have tot make up lies to kill me but your going to pay!" I lit the crystal on fire and threw it into his back. He screamed in apin and I ran not turning back.


	10. Chapter 9:Moral fears

I collapsed in front of Marine's house out of breath. I could feel the pain returning and I clenched my teeth. I felt happy when my friends hands touched my back. They helped me inside and I sat down. Iglanced around and sighed. "Sow ahts the lecture? Don't runaway?" Amy shook her head. "None. We were worried about you Fal." I shrugged. "I'm fine. ic an handle myself." Marine shook her head. "I've never seen you cry before today mate." Knuckles starred at me. "And I've never seen anyone pull what you did today." I glanced around. "So? I did it because I care. Is that wrong?" Sonic shook his head. "No. You just over reacted." "Over reacted? I almost got killed by Mephilis and your telling me I over reacted." everyone gasped. I smirked. "Don't worry he didn't hurt me. Instead he has a crystal stuck in his back now." Shadow smirked. "Wish i could see that." Rouge glared. "Don't give her any ideas!" I crossed my arms and gazed at Shadow. "Don't think I'm forgiving you." Shadow frowned. "Who said I did?" I rolled my eyes and got up ignoring the paina ndwalked to Silver's medic room. When I got in he was asleep so I sat on the edge og the bed. I layed my hand on his and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm here for you Silver." He twitched a little and I smiled. I watched him for awhile then finally headed toward the door. "Fami wait." I turned in surprise to see Silver gazing at me. His eyes were filled with pain. i went back to his side and he smiled. "So your not as hurt as I thought?" "No. your the one who is hurt." Silver gave a fake smile trying to hide his pain. "I'm not hurt Fami, just a little scratched." I met his eyes. "I'm no fool Silver. i know your in pain." Silver gave a rough sigh. "I know Fami. i just don't want you to worry." "And I will try not to." He smiled. "Get some rest Fami. i'll be fine." I sighed andn left. I couldn't really believe he had said that to next morning I woke up and walked into the kitchen. everyone was silent. I sat down beside Knuckles without a word. I was still upset about their comments. "Oh uh no one tell Silver about the murder thing for now." Everyone nodded and I got up and went into Silver's medic room. He was fast asleep so I started to tend to my and his wounds. As i started to take the blood soaked bandage off his chest though he grabbed my hand. "Just leave it Fami." I looked at him confused. "Why? It won't hurt for long."Silver stayed silent and didn't let go. "Silver don't be silly. Now let go." I gently pushed his hand away and took off the bandage. I almost jumped at the sight. The wound was a deep gouge. I quicklky rewrapped it with a new bandage. "Shadow did this to you?" Silver met my eyes. "Y-yes but I'm fine." I pushed my anger down and spoke calmly. "Thats good. I'm glad you not hurt worse." I kissed himand left the room. Shadow stood outside. "Meet me outside now!" Shadow followed me outside. "What?" "Wanna explain Silver's chest wound!?" "Chaos blast." "what?" Shadow rolled his eyes. "The explosion that hit you." My hands lit on fire and I kept my anger down. "So you decide just to blow my boyfriend to smitherins?" Shadow shrugged. "He wouldn't have died anyways." I sighed releasing smoke from m mouth. "Thats not the point." 'What is then?" I kept myself from attacking him and left. I went went straight to my room. i had so much to comprehend. Silver was hurt, I was almost murdered, and I may be a princess. I sighed and slid to the floor leaning against the door. Why couldn't life be easy? I sighed and cryed. All of my frustration and sadness just flowed out and I broke. "Falmea mate you ok?" I wiped my tears and opened the door. "Ya I'm fine Marine." Marine placed a hand on my shoulder. "You want to tell me?" I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand." Marine sighed. "Maybe not. Anyways come on everyone is worried about you mate." I walked out and Amy pulled me onto the couch. She slipped a bracelet on my wrist. "Cream and I made it for you." "Thanks." I smiled a little. "I'm sorry for earlier." Amy hugged me. "Its ok. Everyone goes through rogh spots Fal." I sighed and glanced over at Marine as she spoke. "So everyone ready to overthrow Mephilis?" i didn't smile. Marine frowned. "Something wrong mate?" I froze and gave a fake smile. "What? No! I'm gonna check on Silver." I went in and sat on the edge of his bed. "Whats on your mind?" I glanced over to see Shadow leaning on the wall. "Just decide to chaos control in here? "yep." I sighed. "Just please go away." Shadow shook his head. "Not til you tell me whats wrong." I sighed in annoyance and explained what Mephilis had said about me being a princess. He shrugged and gazed at me. "So what if you are? That won't make a difference to us. Its not your fault. You would have been to young to do anything." I met his eyes. "I guess your right." Shadow smiled. "Of course I am." I giggled. "I guess your not to bad." Shadow smirked. "i wouldn't say that now." Silver opened his eyes and I glanced over. A green glow flashed behind me and Shadow was gone. "What was that?""Oh uh nothing Silver. You feeling better?" Silver smiled and sat up. "Yep I'll be great by the time the start of our revolution plan commenses. I smiled. "Great."


	11. Chapter 10:Take a Chance

It had been a few months now and Silver was better. Everyone was getting up for the first part of Marine's Revolution plan. We had a plain to raid the village and free the captives. If we got them to Border Town then they would fight with us against the king. "Alright mates so Amy,Cream,Tails, and I will do the distraction. Sonic,Silver, and Shadow will break out the prisoners. Finally Falmea and Rouge will find us a retreat route. Everyone got it?" We all nodded and made our way into the village splitting up. Rouge and I agreed to split up. She would look in the air and I would take the ground. I ran off through the alleys and jumped up on the roof of a house. Memories of Silver and I running through streets like these came flooding back. Out in the distance I could see Marine,Cream,Tails, and Am. To the side of the castle I noticed a forest and a small opening inside it. I jumped down and ran over there quickly. I glanced in. It was pitch black. It would be perfect. I ran back to the meeting place and told Rouge about it. She took off and told everyone else why I went back and waited by the forest opening. After awhile I heard alarms and shouting. I could see everyone with the captives coming. Behind them knights were following. "This way everyone!" The captives ran past me and I darted up to knights. The guard leading them stopped in front of me. My friends stopped and turned to gaze at me. "Fami come on!" I smirked. "By you armed idiots!" My amulet glowed brightly and a circle of fire surrounded them. I turned and sprinted after my friends laughing under my breath. I didn't even notice Mephilis watching us run. The forest was very dark and the only light source cam from my hands and my amulet. I stood leading everyone down the trail I had found earlier. Among the captives though I could the cries of babies and tired sighs. I also could hear Shadow grumbling and smiled. He never liked being around people. "Where are we going Lady?" I glanced down to see a small,brown pup starring up at me. "Were taking you to a safe town. Outside of the Mephilis's reach." "Cool." the pup leaned on me and stayed close as we continued walking. I started to get annoyed. "Where's your parents kid?" The pup glanced down sadly. I sighed. "Whats wrong?" He stayed silent. "Your an orphan aren't you?" The pup nodded. "People call me Dirt trash. They tell me my parents left me because I'm just garbage." I layed a hand on his shoulder and met his eyes. i understood the feeling. After all my parents were dead and I had grown up on the streets. "First that most likely isn't the matter. You seem like a nice kid. I'm sure your parents didn't think of you as garbage. Second don't let people call you trash. Just say your name is Dirt." Dirt smiled and grabbed my hand. "Thanks Lady. Your really nice." I smiled and sighed. "Well you cool kid." Suddenly though the moment came to an end as I heard sticks snap. Knights surrounded us and Mephilis walked out from them with a smirk. "Oh falmea, your still such a dumb girl. You lead everyone into my trap." I pushed Dirt behind me and lit my hands on fire stepping in front of him. "Lets do this fairly now Mephilis. Me VS. You. Winner takes all." Mephilis continued to smirk. "I accept." Silver grabbed my arm. "Fami you can't do this, I won't let you!" Shadow pulled him back. "She has to. if she doesn't then we have no chance." Silver continued to shout at me to stop but I cut out his screams. Mephilis gave a curt nod and I smirked. I threw the first punch and the fight began. We each easily dodged the other's attack. Mephilis was now going back to his old strategy which I had planned. He started to shoot crystals at me. I continued to run as I caught one. I crystalized it more then lit it on fire. Mephilis was to busy trying to get a direct hit to notice. I finally stopped running and threw the crystal straight threw his chest. He fell to the ground gasping for breath and holding his chest. i stood over him with a smile as I watched the blood drip down. "I win." Mephilis gazed at me with pure hatred. His knights picked him up and retreated leaving us to finally make it to border town. We parted way with the captives and started to make our way back home. Dirt ran up and hugged me though crying. "Please don't go Lady! No one here will want me!" I knelt down and hugged him back. "Nonsense Dirt. You will make some friends." He cryed and kept holding me. I let go and layed my hands on his shoulder. "Dirt I won't be gone forever. I'll be coming to town a lot. You'll see me again pal and I bet you'll have everyone as your pal by the time I see you again." Dirt wiped his tears. "You really think so?" I smiled and hugged him one last time. "I know so kid." I got up and caught up with the others. Shadow was smirking at me. "What?" He laughed. "Your going soft for that kid." I shook my head. "I am not! I just understand him thats all. I'm an orphan too ya know!" Shadow shrugged and continued to laugh. "If you say so." Rouge giggled. "Don't mind him. Shadow just thinks he is too big and strong to act like that towards a kid." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "You've got that wrong. He may be big but he has no strength." Shadow smirked. "Says the person that I beat to the ground a few months ago." Knuckles's face grew red. "Oh you want to bring that back up!" Amy stepped inbetween the boys. "Now stop this! There's no since in fighting about the past!" I nodded. "Ya were all cool now. I forgiven shadow, so should you." Knuckles starred at me shocked. "But he hurt you and Silver!" I shrugged. "Its the past. I like to push the past behind me." Marine nodded. "Ya mate. bad times are better pushed away." Knuckles grumbled in protest but stayed silent for the rest of the walk home. When we got back we all went to bed and I happily cuddled with Silver. Everyting had gone as planned.


End file.
